


Misty

by YaoiProfessorYuki



Series: My Heart Gently Weeps [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Back Together, Heartache, M/M, Men Crying, Run Away Groom, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiProfessorYuki/pseuds/YaoiProfessorYuki
Summary: Sequel to "Diggin' Up Bones"On his wedding day Harry receives a letter.





	Misty

**Author's Note:**

> "Misty" by Aretha Franklin

Well today was it, he was getting married. A smile slowly stretched itself across Harry’s face as Sirius, Remus, and Luna were busy helping him get ready. Sirius was straightening his white bridal robes, Remus panicking because he couldn’t find Harry’s veil, and Luna behind him, smiling as she did her best to get his hair to lay flat. 

“Eureka! I found it, we don’t have to panic anymore!” cried Remus coming towards them, his hands brushing away the imaginary dust on it. 

“Sorry Remy but you were the only one who was panicked.” replied Sirius with a grin, coming up from his kneeling position at Harry’s side. Luna skipped over to Remus and grabbed the veil, going back to Harry and situating it on his head. He still felt embarrassed about having to where a veil to a wedding for two men, but it was wizarding tradition. Tom would be laughing at him right now if he saw this. Wait where had that come from? Shaking his head to get rid of the troublesome thought, Harry turned to his ‘little helpers’. 

“So how do I look?” he asked doing a slow spin. The white robes were silk and clung to his body, showing his slim yet muscular physique, and had about a foot of it dragging behind him when he walked. The veil in the back reached to just above the ground, it had once belonged to his mother Lilly, and the clips holding it in place had small sapphires embedded in them. Something old, his mother’s veil. Something new, the robes. Something blue, the clips. Something borrowed? 

“Here pup.” said Sirius, holding out a small box to Harry. Taking it in his hands, he opened the box revealing a small silver chained necklace with a white gold heart locket on it. “It’s been in the Black’s for generations. It’s supposed to bring luck to the wedding when you wear it.” 

“Thank you, Sirius.” He replied giving a soft smile, Sirius sending his own in return. Slipping the necklace on, he shivered at the contact of the cold metal against his skin. At that moment he couldn’t be happier, here he was surrounded by friends and family about to marry someone he loved. The moment was ruined by a knock at the door. Poking her head in was Molly Weasley. 

“Oh, Harry dear, you look so handsome.” She said her eyes getting watery. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.” Exchanging smiles, Molly turned to the other three in the room. “You three need to go out and get in position we’ll be starting in a few minutes.” 

The three exited quickly, not wanting to have an angry Molly chasing after them for somehow ruining her pseudo-son’s wedding day. Turning back to him she reached in the pocket of her dark green robes and pulled out a package. “This came for you dear. Now I better leave and take my seat for the wedding! Although, why the two of you wanted to hold a wedding so late at night is beyond me.” 

“The bonding we’re doing calls for a full moon, mum.” 

Molly paused in what would have been a long rant at what Harry said, and looked at him with happy tear filled eyes. Slowly a watery smile stretched across her face. 

“You called me mum.” 

“It’s… I just thought-“ He started unsurely, being cut off by Mrs. Weasley giving him one of her famous hugs. 

“Harry dear, this makes me so happy.” Slowly he reached out and returned the hug. Separating, Mrs. Weasley proceeded to wipe her tears in order to not ruin her makeup. 

“Now, I suggest we straighten ourselves out, wouldn’t want to go in there looking puffy eyed with wrinkled clothes do we?” She said absent mindedly waving her wand and casting a few cleaning charms. “Here go dear. Now just stay here until Sirius comes to get you. If you need me or anyone else just send a patronus.”

Handing him the package, she took him in one last bone crushing hug, and left. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head at all the joy and panic everyone was exerting today. Looking at the package, he saw it was wrapped in the normal brown packaging paper, his name written in an oddly familiar looking scrawl. Taking a seat he ripped the paper off and found something that wasn’t expected. It was a music box. It was in the shape of a heart, it appeared to be made of gold. The lid of the music box was made of glass, allowing Harry to see a folded up piece of paper inside. His curiosity winning out, he opened the lid. 

_**Look at me, I’m as helpless as a kitten up a tree;**_  
_**And I feel like I’m clingin’ to a cloud,**_   
_**I can’t understand**_  
_**I get misty, just holding your hand.**_

__

_Harry and Tom were walking down the street towards the restraint with their reservations for dinner. It was more brightly lit then usual, strings of different colored lights forming a canopy of sorts over the street. Loud music was playing from the park just across the street where a crowd of people were laughing and dancing._

__

_“Tom, do you know what’s going on?” He asked his lover, hoping he could provide an answer._

_“Some sort of muggle music festival from the looks of it.” He said as they stopped to look at the goings on. As they stood there and watched the dancing muggles, a slow song started to play. Getting an idea, Harry took Tom’s hand in his and started running towards the people, Tom trying to keep up from the surprise run Harry thought they needed._

_Making it over to everyone else Harry turned to Tom holding is hand out to the taller man, a happy smile gracing his face._

_“Dance with me?” he asked in a shy sweet voice. Tom raised an eyebrow at him, as if asking about his sanity._

_“You know muggles aren’t as excepting as wizards.” he replied_

_“I know.” Harry said coming to his senses that they weren’t in the wizarding world. His cheeks were heating up in embarrassment, how could he be so stupid? Of course Tom didn’t want to dance with him in front of a large number of muggles. A strong arm wrapping around his waist brought him back to the here and now. Looking up he saw Tom’s eyes sparkling at him in amusement._

_“But I think we could tell them to go screw themselves tonight.” Tom’s other hand taking up Harry’s as he started to lead them in a slow dance. Soon Harry and Tom were smiling once again as they danced, Harry’s head was resting on Tom’s chest. They swayed from side to side and gracefully spun around, in this moment Harry couldn’t imagine being any happier. This song would be their song._

Harry coming out of the memory found tears in his eyes. Quickly reaching over to grab a tissue he wiped away the tears before they could have a chance to fall. No he couldn’t think of that, not of him. It would only bring him more pain, and it was his wedding day. It wouldn’t do to be crying over an ex-lover when he was about to marry his soon to be husband. Besides the song is probably just a coincidence. 

Taking a deep breath to help him get a grip on his emotions, he took the paper in hand. There didn’t seem to be anything extraordinary about it, until he opened it. Now the combination of familiar handwriting and the song made sense. 

**Dear, Harry**

**If this finds you on your wedding day I’m sorry, but I have to tell you before it’s too late. I was a fool. I was a fool to let go of you so easily. I was a fool to not pay more attention to you than my work. I was a fool for not treating you the way you deserve to be treated. And lastly I was a fool for not telling you that I loved you.**

**With who I was and how I grew up, it was hard for me to believe that anyone could love me at all. And then you came along, you with your love and Gryffindor like behavior.**

Here Harry allowed himself a quiet laugh. 

**When you first said you loved me, I was shocked and thought it merely the well known teenage romance you hear of so much these days, and that eventually you would leave me. So every time you said so, I would just brush it off, because I thought it meant nothing. Now I realize it did mean something, and because of my own insecurity I drove you away. I only have two things two say about this.**

**First, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for every tear you cried. I’m sorry for every canceled date or other plans we made. I’m sorry for those lonely nights and lonely dinners. I’m sorry I didn’t take the time to show you each and every night what you mean to me. I’m sorry for driving you away, with my need to not end up weak and hurt.**

**I know by now this letter seems to be a mere list of all the wrongs I did. But then again you always knew I was never too good at sentimental things like this. I’ am however good at stating facts and listing them as necessary, so you’ll have to bare through my nameless listings a little while longer.**

It was true Tom never was the type of man to get down and start spouting off poetry like some men. He preferred doing it in small ways, like the occasional gift or when he did say things making them short and sweet. It was something that Harry always thought of as Tom’s way of being shy. 

**The last thing I have to say is not only hard for me to say but hard for me to write as well.**

**Harry, I love you.**

**I love everything about you. I love your wild and silky raven hair and they way it looks blue in the light. I love your eyes and the way they would light up just at seeing me, as if I meant something more than just the leader of the Dark. I love your skin and how it’s soft and smells of lavender and cinnamon. I love the way you laugh, it sounding like the tinkling of bells. I love it when you cook for me and how adorable you looked running around in that apron. I love how caring and loyal you are to those you love. And finally I just love you.**

**If this causes a disturbance of your wedding I apologize again, but I had to tell you. I felt as if I’d die if I hadn’t. It’s probably too late now, your most likely in the arms of your husband, and he’s probably showing you more love than I have ever given you. I just hope you can forgive me.**

**I will never love another like I loved you, so don’t write to me telling me to move on, because I won’t. Don’t cry for me and my loneliness, because I did this to myself. I will love you forever till the end of my days and my sins are judged in the next world. May you and your new love be happy.**

**With all the love I have to give,**

**Tom**

_**Walk my way,.** _  
_**And a thousand violins begin to play,.** _  
_**Or it might be the sound of your hello,.** _  
_**That music I hear,.** _

Tom… He loved him. This time the tears did fall, forming dark stains on his robes and the letter. Of all the times he decides to tell him he loved him, he chooses now. Grabbing more tissues he tried to stop the tears, but no amount of wiping could get them to stop. He remembered the soft kisses they shared, the gentle touches, and long night of love making they had, because that’s what it was. It was never just sex with Tom; whether or not he realized it they always made love. 

Harry was crying so hard he never heard the door open, or someone walking towards him. He looked up at the feel of someone’s hand on his shoulder, and found Sirius kneeling in front of him with a worried face. 

“What’s wrong pup?” he asked. Wordlessly Harry handed him the letter. Sirius read over it quickly, seeing what had upset his godson he set it down on the nearby table catching a crying Harry in his arms. 

“Why? Of all days why today?” asked Harry through his broken sobs. Sirius started stroking his back in a comforting manner taking him into a tight hug. 

“Men, do desperate things when they realize that something good they once held could belong to another. Now I’m not the brightest of people, Remus can tell you that.” Sirius said trying to cheer his godson up. A muffled laugh let Sirius know he succeeded in some way. “I’ am however knowledgeable, in the area of love and emotions. And I can tell you this.” 

Taking Harry by the shoulders he pushed him up till Harry was looking him in the eye. “Blaise loves you. But he doesn’t love you as much as I have seen Tom express that he loves you. Whether the idiot realized it then or not he was in love with you, there was no changing that. It was as clear as the tears on your face.” 

Sirius grabbed more tissue and started wiping away the tear tracks on Harry’s face. Harry fidgeted with his hands and started to bite his lip in uncertainty. What should he do? He loved Blaise, the man who proposed to him and told him he loved him constantly. But he also loved Tom, a man that unknowingly showed him how to love in the first place, a man he saw himself spending his life with. 

Sirius cleared his throat once again gaining Harry’s attention. Looking him in the eye, he spoke in the most serious way he ever had he spoken. 

“Do you still love him?” 

“Y-yes.” Harry finally let out. 

“Then go to him.” replied Sirius standing up, bringing Harry with him. He started to walk out of the room tugging Harry behind him. 

“Sirius what about Blaise?” he asked. 

“Ah, forget him. I saw him eyeing up Draco Malfoy. That’s infidelity waiting to happen. And I be damned if you don’t have a happy marriage. I be damned if you don’t have a happy life period. And if that’s with Tom, hell I’m all up for it.” Soon they were exiting the church that they had arranged for the wedding to take place in. Turning Harry one last time to him, he hugged him and placed a kiss on his head. “Now go. Don’t worry I’ll handle the angry mob that’s for sure going to happen.” 

Looking at his Godfather Harry smiled and tightened the hug. “Thank you, Sirius.” 

“No problem Prongslet. Now go get your man.” 

Releasing himself from Sirius’ grip, he sent him a watery smile and apparated away. If it had been a moment longer he would have seen a smiling Mr. Moony walking out and handing Mr. Padfoot a bag with different things they could use for pranks. No one said crowd control would be easy. 

_**I get misty, the moment you`re near.** _  
_**Can`t you see that you`re leading me on?.** _  
_**And it`s just what I want you to do,.** _  
_**Don`t you notice how hopelessly I`m lost.** _

 

Harry appeared just outside the wards to Riddle Manor, where he knew Tom would be. Grabbing up his wedding robes in both hands, he began to run towards the manor. Making it to the door he flung it open and ran inside. He started to frantically search for Tom and calling out his name. The clock in the study where he had just finished looking chimed midnight. Quickly leaving the room he headed towards the bedroom. As he got closer he heard the sounds of someone crying. Stopping in front of the door he slowly opened it and stepped in. The sight that met him broke his heart again. 

There was Tom sitting on the floor crying into house robes Tom had bought him, with the promise ring Harry gave him on his finger. Seeing the ring caused Harry’s heart to swell and tears come to his eyes. Tom wore the ring, he did love him. 

“Tom.” Harry said, deciding now was the best time to speak up. Tom looked up at him, recognition taking its time to come to him. When it did he struggled to stand up but eventually did, even if he was still swaying. Whether it was because his legs had fallen asleep from being on the ground so long or because he had been drinking Harry didn’t know.

“No, you’re not Harry. Harry’s married to another. You’re just a demon sent here to torture me.” His speech was slightly slurred, proving Harry right that Tom was drunk. “Be gone demon! The pain of my heart is enough torture for the sins I’ve committed. The fact that you’ve appeared in wedding robes only rubs salt in the already pulsating wounds of my soul.” 

“Tom it’s really me. It’s Harry.” Walking over to him, Harry placed his hands on Tom’s cheeks making him look Harry in the eyes. After staring into his eyes for awhile, Tom brought up his own hands and touched Harry’s face. One hand migrated to Harry’s hair and started running it’s fingers through the raven locks. The other cupped his face as a thumb started trace over his lips. 

“Harry?” he asked 

“Yes, Tom.” 

“You’re really here?” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh, Harry.” With that Tom grabbed him up into a hug, and started to cry into Harry’s hair as they slowly sank back down to the floor. Tom took a sniff of Harry’s hair and smiled, he still smelt of lavender and cinnamon. Harry began to wipe away Tom’s tear with the sleeve of his robes even though he himself had started crying. 

Still fearing that this might be a dream, Tom tightened his arms around Harry’s waist, as if he would just disappear if he didn’t. He was confused to say the least, Harry was here but he was supposed to be getting married. 

“Harry, I thought you were getting married.” He said, “I thought I was losing you forever.” 

“I was, but I got your package.” Harry replied hugging Tom close to him, his own fears of this being a lie surfacing. 

Tom remembered the package and the letter he sent yesterday evening. It was his first and last attempt at telling Harry how he truly felt. After sending it, he hadn’t spent a single moment sober. His best friend becoming a bottle of whiskey, a friend that sometimes helped him rid his mind of the painful memories. The memories of he and Harry, of them spending their days together, the days he could have done a bit better, and the days he wished had never happened at all. Every word written had been true and is still true, Tom’s just not sure if Harry really does forgive him.

“Harry, I’m sorry.” He rasped out as best he could through the drunkenness and constant changing of emotions. “I-I c-couldn’t tell you t-then. But I should have! I should have told you every day… but I was working…didn’t pay attention… I’m sorry.” 

Seeing that the man he loved was growing frantic, and the fact that he was drunk didn’t help any, Harry begun rubbing soothing circles in his back as Tom cried into his shoulder. Soon a large wet spot appeared on Harry’s shoulder where Tom was crying. In truth Harry had never seen Tom so broken before, and it may sound cruel, but it made him happy. Tom wearing the ring, him willingly letting his emotions running away from him, and hell the fact that he was practically begging for Harry to forgive him showed Harry that Tom was being truthful. In all the time they spent together he knew two things: A.) Tom Marvolo Riddle did not let his emotions get the better of him and B.) Tom Marvolo Riddle did not beg, even if he was completely pissed faced drunk. 

They sat there for what seemed like forever, holding each other unwilling to let the other go. Tom ran is hands over as much of Harry as he could touch in the embrace, recalling the once memorized contours of his love’s body. His thin waist that wasn’t all that masculine yet at the same time held no femininity about it. The smooth seductive slope of his back covered in silk like skin, which he had caressed many times. Strong thighs he got from quidditch that had once gripped around him in the throes of passion. Tom stopped the train of thought, now wasn’t the time. 

Slowly he pushed Harry back till their gazes met; Harry’s holding a curious light to it. Opening his hand, he summoned a small object to him, his face showing nothing but determination. He picked up Harry’s hand and slid a ring on it, causing Harry to gasp. It was his promise ring. He had left it here even though he still had loved Tom, it would just have hurt too much to always see the symbol of his love for the man on his finger every day. 

“Harry,” Tom said quietly directing Harry’s eyes back to his. “I can’t live without you. When you were gone days were weeks, weeks were months, months were years.” 

Harry stubbornly pushed back the tears he knew he would end up crying. Seriously today was supposed to be his wedding day, and instead he and his past lover were falling more in love than ever over their equally broken hearts. He was not suppose to be crying this much. Tom’s gaze intensified to the point Harry could practically feel the raging emotions inside him. 

“Harry, I love you. I want you to be mine, again.” Harry went wide eyed for a minute before a calm happy smile stretched across his face. 

“I love you too, Tom. And I’ll be yours till the day when you decide to stop loving me, and even after then.” 

“I don’t think it would be possible for me to ever stop loving you.”

_**That`s why I`m following you.** _  
_**On my own,** _  
_**When I wander through this wonderland alone,** _  
_**Never knowing my right foot from my left** _

Tom, taking both of Harry’s hands in his, stood up bringing Harry with him. Sliding one hand up his back sensually, Tom reached for Harry’s veil, unclipping it, and causing it to fall to the bedroom floor.

“Dance with me, Harry.” He said, it coming more as a question. Harry gave him a slight nod, putting his right hand in Tom’s while his left lay easily on his shoulder. Harry felt Tom’s hand moving down his back, eventually settling on the dip in his back, just above his bum. Pulling Harry tighter to him, Tom led them in a slow dance, to music that only they could hear. Music that echoed in their once again joined hearts. 

It was slow and seductive. All their movements were close and sensual, not allowing the other to separate for them. Soon they began to speed up steps became quicker, and turns became faster and tighter. Anyone who would have walked in at that time could swear that they heard, clear as day, the once again lovers invisible orchestra. Coming back from a turn Harry slide up Tom’s body till his lips connected with his neck, and placed a chaste kiss on it. It sent a burst of electric pleasure up Tom’s spine. 

Tom made a silent growl in the back of his throat. Grasping Harry’s hips spun him around to where his back was facing him. With a slight tug he pulled Harry to him till they were pressed chest to back. One hand traveled up to Harry’s chest while the other stayed on his hip. All at once he started to slowly grind into Harry, all the while moving Harry’s hip to the sway of his own. Harry’s hand immediately reached out grabbed Tom’s hand on his hip, while the other journeyed upward and buried itself in Tom’s dark locks. A soft gasp escaped his lips at the feel of Tom rubbing against his back side. It brought memories of what exactly had gone on in this room when the doors were locked. 

After a few more seconds of this Tom spun Harry out and spun him back in to where Harry was facing him. Harry’s hands went back to Tom’s shoulders, both of Tom’s hands back n his hips. With a quick nuzzle to tom’s neck, Harry slide down Tom’s front and then slowly slide back up, a seductive twinkle reflecting in his eyes. They once again turned together and made a few more quick steps. Bring one hand to the dip of Harry’s back and the other to the back of his knee, Tom dipped Harry low to the ground. With Harry’s back looking as if it was bent to the point of breaking and one of his legs resting on his hip, Tom bent down and kissed Harry passionately on his soft petal pink lips. 

Harry immediately brought both his arms up to wrap around Tom’s neck, kissing back with just as much passion. Tom’s questing tongue poked out and started to silently beg Harry for entrance. Harry opened his mouth, poking his tongue out as well and led Tom’s into his moist cavern. A brief battle over dominance ensued, Harry eventually submitting. 

The kiss soon escalated to wandering and groping hands. At some point Harry had lost his robe revealing his white under shirt and slacks, and Tom lost the both his robe and shirt. They wandered to the bed, leaving a trail of clothing in their wake. They both landed on the bed, Tom on top of Harry still kissing fervently, both completely bare to the other. 

Refusing to allow their lips to part, they let their hands continue their wandering. Their caressing of smooth familiar flesh, letting fingers trail after sloping contours of muscles that had been once been kissed, individually, so agonizingly slow to the point that the owners had tears in their eyes. Tears for the need of wanting to once again either claim or be claimed by the owner of whoever’s lips it was at the time. Trailing his hand slowly down to Harry’s entrance, Tom looked up at him in question. 

“I haven’t since before I left.” Harry admitted, an embarrassed blush taking over his face. Tom let out a relieved sigh; no one else had claimed his Harry. He returned to kissing his green eyed love, and casting a silent lubing charm, slipped a finger into Harry’s entrance. Harry let out a startled gasp, pleasure that only Tom could give him once again coursing through his body. Tom moved sucking and nipping at Harry’s neck as he worked Harry’s entrance, knowing that because it had been so long his love would need to be stretched carefully. 

Soon one finger turned to two, and two into three. Harry by this time sported several love bites trailing from his neck to his chest and back up to his jaw. Harry was gasping and crooning at the feel of the fiery pleasure Tom was once again bestowing upon his body. 

“Please… Tom.” He begged. “I need to feel you…. I need to remember…. the feel of you.” 

Tom silently nodded and removed his finger from Harry’s entrance. Once again casting a lubing charm, he settled between Harry’s legs, lifting them both onto his shoulders. As he gazed into Harry’s emerald eyes, he slowly entered his angel, his eyes widened slightly at the tight heat and made him bite his lip to keep from coming. Harry let out a low moan at the feel of Tom entering him, the feeling of once again being so full was over riding his senses. Tom stayed in place until receiving a nod from Harry, telling him to move. 

Tom started a slow pace, wanting this moment to last forever. Harry seemed to agree with him, though he had his hips meet Tom thrust for thrust, it stayed slow and sensual. The room was silent except for the quiet moans and gasps as they made love. Though Tom would later deny it, both he and Harry’s eyes became misty with tears at their joining

They continued in this way throughout the rest of the night, and stayed in bed where nobody found them until practically a week later. Blaise wasn’t sore about his runaway groom bride, and soon started dating Draco Malfoy. Molly and the groom bride’s maids became sore at the fact that their hard work was for nothing, but at the prospect of an even more intimate wedding had them happily planning once again, even if Tom hadn’t yet proposed they could tell it would happen soon. 

Harry and Tom vowed to forever be with each other, whether married or not. Tom made his own silent vow to tell Harry he loved him every night for the rest of their lives, lest he run the possibility of losing his one and only love again.

_**My hat from my glove** _  
_**I'm too misty, and too much in love.** _  
_**Too misty,** _  
_**And too much** _  
_**In love.....** _


End file.
